


Nobody Cares Like You Do

by tommycore



Series: The SM Tommy series [1]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Dw I will be writing other ones more like. obviously romantic for my other tomrey shippers :], I like this one a lot better than the original actually, I'm not giving up that hc ever btw, M/M, also it goes into tags bc I think it's a bit more shippy, it's p much just a drabble but ya know, selectively mute tommy coolatta, this also started as a writing prompt for fictober (smthing on tumblr) but turned into this lmao, this one is also not beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommycore/pseuds/tommycore
Summary: With guilt weighing on their conscience from last month, Benry takes learning into their own hands. Though, something goes awry and prevents the ~surprise~
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Tommy Coolatta/Benry
Series: The SM Tommy series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939840
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Nobody Cares Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> 11/14/20, hello! This work has been edited as I wasn't very happy with it. I kind of hate the previous one and deleted it, so here's what you missed!  
> 1\. Tommy has a panic attack, triggering his selective mutism  
> 2\. Benry attempts to comfort him but ultimately can't understand what he's signing  
> 3\. They set up an appointment of sorts for Tommy to teach Benry a bit of sign  
> 4\. It seeems platonic, but simple things like hugs and Tommy fixing their hand shapes lingers a bit long and basically it's all very gay  
> Also, official disclaimer that the asl dialogue may seem flat but that's due to asl being a very blunt and short language.  
> Characters thoughts are in italics!

“Whoa…” Tommy mumbled to himself, entering the break room to find a guard passed out at the table. The mystery person’s head had drooped past where their arm was holding it up previously, a laptop left abandoned in front of them.

_A little peak couldn’t hurt_ … the thought kept nagging at him as he adjusted to the scene. Typically, he was alone for lunch. Benry could never stop by, and none of the scientists ever seemed to have the time nor care to make it. So why now? Why today? What was it that…

**_A little peak couldn’t hurt…_** The thought comes again, taunting once more as it appealed to his curiosity.

He stands a few minutes in silence, but eventually gives in.

Supposing anyone would, Tommy makes his way to the table. He gently moves the guard’s hand away to tilt the computer until the screen is easily visible.

His eyes to roam over countless tabs on sign language, selective mutism, “how not to be insensitive when the homies can’t talk”... or something… and one out of place, a gmail window.

Without debating whether or not it's ethical, Tommy clicks on the gmail tab. He scans over all the names of the message contact names whilst attempting to not read them….. much. Until he lands on one he recognizes.

“Gordon… our Gordon?” He mindlessly asks aloud, promptly thankful that he didn’t wake the laptop’s owner.

The questions gnaws at him, unable to place why it **would** be. The chances are so miniscule that it has to be impossible…

It seems he waited for too long, as the guard begins to stir. Tommy attempts to replace the laptop in its original position, but to no avail.

“wha…” They give a slight mumble as they wake, though the moment of uncertainty soon passes. “...Tommy?”

“Benry…? You…” The reply comes with a vague yet obvious gesture.

Bright teal orbs escape into the air, Benry promptly clamping a hand over their mouth in response.

The room stands unfomfortably silent for a moment, both staring until Benry dares to ask,

“You didn’t, uh… See that, did ya?”

Thoughts race in Tommy’s head, full sentences and words alike spinning relentlessly. It proves too stressful when he feels his throat close up.

“I...” he tries to sign instead, but only manages to begin.

“What’s up?” Simply flicking an open 8 off his shoulder causes Tommy’s face to light up.

He happy stims a moment, shaking his fists around rapidly, before his hands still enough to sign. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry or anything.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He replies with a shrug, “No biggie.”

“Seriously? You… You aren’t mad?” He lifts his eyebrows to ask, the rest of his face mixed between joy and fear.

“Why would I be mad?”

The room pauses momentarily; until Tommy begins again,

“Explain, please.”

“What?”

“Why? Why...” He trails off, vaguely gesturing to the screen.

“Wanted to help.” They say aloud after a second.

Tommy repeats simply, “Help?”

“Help, uh. help you. Be pretty cringe of me not to, uh, try and make… make life easier for you.”

He visibly relaxes; With finally dropped shoulders and a calm expression, two questions slip out, once again able to use his voice, “ **You did this?** For me?”

“Yea.” Benry replies flatly, tossing their gaze aside.

The two sit there a minute, before Tommy pulls Benry into a soul crushing hug.

Thoughts stirred in him once more; someone actually caring this much proving itself overwhelming.

_Now isn't the time for a stupid crush_

“Bro, I gotta breathe.” They manage a sentence in a hushed voice, The phrasing stings them for just a moment, but all was good as Tommy mostly steps back.

“I-.... I’m…” He stammers, struggling to find the words.

“‘S cool. I don’t really care.” They attempt to calm his worries, maintaining a calm expression while the moment repeats in their head.

 _Was kinda nice…_ Benry thought to themself, knowing deep down in their heart that the hug was more than simply ‘kind of nice’.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading again!! I hoped you liked reading this just as much as I did writing !!


End file.
